Cancer care coordination entails complex decision making, multiple handoffs between primary and specialty care providers, and coordination among cancer care team members. To manage this complex set of oncology data and workflows, EHRs and other health IT systems, such as health information exchanges, are well suited and have the potential to facilitate information flow between health plans, providers and patients in various care delivery settings. However, there are a few primary barriers for EHR usage and adoption: clinical workflow barriers, data limitations, and limited ability to share information across EHRs at different sites. Projects and tools that help to reduce the above barriers have a significant potential to enhance cancer care coordination. The proposed project will develop a set of informatics tools to address this void. The long-term goal of the project is to build an integrated, interoperable set of informatics tools that will improve cancer care coordination. Research will assess the feasibility of collecting and integrating data for a set of cancer coordination measures, in addition to determining an approach to scale across other systems and data sources.